


After all these years

by Clearly_not_a_potato06



Series: Alternative World War 2 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Stalin has a human side, every monster was once a human, in spite you shouldn't, you will feel sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearly_not_a_potato06/pseuds/Clearly_not_a_potato06
Summary: Leon Trotsky has succeeded in returning in power. Though, he has to deal with an important matter first: a friend.





	After all these years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing that I manage to finish. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I used some timemarks in order to make it more likely as a functional AU, so there can be a timeline to work with properly if I decide to add continuations.

He returned. After all the struggle, he returned. The exiled Leon Trotsky has returned as the leader of the Soviet Union. The countless atrocities commited by his rival, Joseph Stalin were not enough to stop the destiny. Now, the World Revolution could begin. Although...

  
There were some matters to be resolved. Matters that implied communicating with the man that hired someone to murder him with an ice pick. The man that cold-bloodedly murdered and exiled anyone who stood in his way. The man that he once considered a friend, but the flame of revolution rather darkened his soul. Leon had to solve the matter.

  
Stalin was captured by Trotsky's agents in his office, with orders not to be killed or hurt. He was brought in a room, somewhere, in a secret quarters of the Trotskist resistance, finding himself tied up to a chair. He could only curse everyone he could, and even himself for not being able to keep himself in power. When the doorknob tilted, his howls were cut off.

  
"I was expecting you to be angry, this is how I remember you the last time I saw you before purging me: angry, full of wrath for everyone that could have or have not wronged to you." a familiar voice spoke to him, walking out of the shadows, into the light of the lamp. Leon was there, in front of his eyes, flesh and bone.  
"Ugh, you bastard. You couldn't leave me lead the people. YOU JUST COULDN'T" Joseph yelled, wrathful.

  
"You went over everyone, you got out of control. You just got everyone that stood in your way to pursuit power either murdered, either exiled. Even I, your old friend, I were banished in your endless power hunger." Leon yelled back, tensed.

  
"Friend? You were never my friend." Joseph chuckled. Leon, hearing the words, was dismayed, the attempt to keep a straight face was a struggle, and Joseph, looking at his face, could read that his say was a bad move.

  
He, lowkey regretted saying that a bit. After all, he thought, the person he considered a rival could have easily order to kill him, or worse, humiliate him in front of the people. But no, he knew Leon was not that kind of person, he wouldn't do that to anyone he did not really hate, needless to say friend, a friend that backstabbed him, exiled him, and hired someone to murder him cold-blooded. Joseph could feel guilt for the first time in years. It felt so strange, as his life philosophy was 'never feel, for the feelings are weaknesses that make you fail'. Even so, he was in charge of himself, continuing:

  
"Why did you spared me? Why the hell did you not execute me by now? What stopped you?" he said on an all of the sudden, calm tone.

  
"You know I always said that people could change, and I know that you can too." he said. Remorse could be read in his eyes, although, the good will in his eyes stayed the same as it was before Joseph banished him to Mexico. Joseph had a revelation: "what have I done?" he thought to himself. He stayed stoic on the outside, while his soul felt as if set on fire, as the guilt felt stronger and stronger, and along with them, the years of suppressed feels started leaking out. 

In meantime, Leon pulled out a knife and cut the restrains, setting Joseph free. Afterwards, with Joseph being lost in his mind, Leon pulled out a pistol out of his coat. At the sight, Joseph suddenly felt insecure and unable to predict what it is going to happen. Leon just put the pistol in Joseph's hand, and moved it towards his own head.  
"If you really don't consider me as a friend, but rather as a rival, then, at least, eliminate me by yourself" Leon spoke bluntly, as he put the pipe right between his eyes. "Come on, shoot me if you want to lead the people your way." He said rather softly.

  
Stalin wanted to do so. In less than an hour, he got through his political downfall, and then back to the point where his fingertip could make the difference between him leading, or Leon leading the Union. But something did not allow him to. No matter how much he willed to pull the trigger, he couldn't. He just couldn't. His humanity screamed "no!" with its entire strength. Then, the memories struck him. He remembered when he was back in Vienna, how he and Hitler went to the café where Trotsky worked as brewer, and all three of them just had a great time having fun, as revolutionaries, each in his own way. He then remembered back in 1917, how Leon was in all ways, his revolutionary comrade, as ally against the bourgeoisie, as fellow disciple of Lenin, but most importantly, as a friend. He thought he never had any friends, yet, he, somehow, Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin, out of all cursed people on Earth, managed to have a friend, that never let Joseph down, a friend that even pushed away, exiled and almost murdered by his own hand, could not let Joseph lose himself.

  
Then, the pipe of emotions cracked into a downright burst, all the suppressed experiences that were never allowed to be felt, were flooding Joseph's soul with sorrow, pain, regret, and most important, the humanity that he always renegated as a part of him.

  
He just couldn't pull the trigger. His eyes narrowed and started softening up, his had shaking. Joseph threw away the gun, the sound of it hitting the floor, resonating in emptiness of the room. Then, his whole body was shaking to the strength of the regret that was filling up his soul, soul that he forgot he had. He couldn't hold it in: all the injustice and murder he has done, was condemned by his revived humanity, and he could feel true pain.

  
His struggle was being visible to Leon, and he hugged his friend in response. As soon as he did, Joseph began sobbing, as he couldn't cope with the avalanche of emotions that he did not feel in years.

  
"Don't worry, you will be allright, your soul just heals itself" Leon whispered to Joseph, as he kept weeping on his shoulder.

  
"I am... so... sorry" He said words he never thought he would say, between the sobs.

  
"It is all right, I forgive you." Leon said, conforting his friend.

  
After about three minutes of Stalin getting all out, he sat down on the chair he was previously tied to, to grab a breath or two, to calm down. He felt... different. He could feel, like any other person. He could cheer things he previously didn't, such as his kids, kids that thought they were cursed to have such father such as him. He felt that he needed to fix so many things he has done wrong, but some of them could not be fixed... he remembered Kato, and the way her death broke him, he remembered Nade, and how it all ended because of his fault. He remembered how he almost lost his friend through his own orders. There were so many things to be set straight, but he had to take one at a time, beginning with his friend, and probably his only friend.

  
"So, how was it like in Mexico?"

  
"Hell. The weather there could make even your hair to curl up. Though, it had some nice things, such as a lady that liked painting, Frida. A bit strange as personality, but quite foxy..." he said as a smirk built up on his face.

  
"Sure thing" Stalin laughed, feeling great for the first time in a long time, not as Joseph Stalin, the leader of the Soviet Union, but rather, as Joseph Stalin, a person that had at least someone to care about him.

"Just so you know, yesterday, I received a letter from Hitler, saying that he wants to discuss the terms of a non-aggresion pact."

  
"Ah, Adolf... I heard he got big in Germany" Leon joked, as Joseph smiled in approval. Then, he realized a problem:

  
"How am I supposed to come off this? If I am alive, people will believe that there is a chance to get back in power, and rebel against you." Joseph said, looking concerned.

  
"Meh, don't bother. Let's just say that you have changed, and you are now aware that I understood the true message of Marx." Leon explained.

  
"That would imply the end of my political career." Joseph said, slightly frowning

  
"It won't, you'd be my right hand. Or, if it feels right to you, we can reform the system so both of us may lead the people at the same time." Leon suggested.

  
"I think I will settle as your right hand then. At least, I can show some humility for once."

  
"You will learn, do not worry." Leon said, patting Joseph's shoulder as they left the room.


End file.
